Talk
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [DnA]Danny's been ignoring Aiden's calls. All of them since she left. She's getting sick of it and decides to get proactive...[Taken from a scene in 'Jamalot']


Okay, so I followed through with all those 'subtle' hints you guys left for me in the reviews for my DnA oneshots, and am now giving y'all a longer, fluffy-esque, Danny/Aiden :p (longer, fluffy MacStella in the works).

This has **spoilers** for Season 2's _Jamalot._ I havent seen the episode (Damn you England! Again!),so dont go looking for canon scenes or whatnot. I heard about the scene,had multiple geek-outs via MSN and text, then ran withit...and this is what happened ;)

**Huge** thanks to Sammie, (Dizzy-Dreamer), for the late night geek-outs about "The Call!", and forbeta-eth-ing this here ficage :D

Oh! and the lyrics are Coldplay's 'Talk', i.e. Danny's ringtone that totally fits with the ship

_

* * *

_

_Oh brother I can't, I can't get through, I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do  
Oh brother I can't believe it's true I'm so scared about the future, and I wanna talk to you.  
Oh I wanna talk to you_

Suddenly, he answered.

Or, rather, he didn't. His voice came over the line telling her he was busy and to leave her name, number and message and he might get to them "if I ever get a damn day off".

She smiled again at the message and waited for the beep.

"Danny? Danny, please, talk to me. I hate this. Call me when you can."

She hung up, grimacing as the heaviness of her heart grew into a solid ache in her chest. Danny hadn't returned one call since she'd walked out of the labs all those weeks ago, and it was killing her. Aiden had always prided herself on not getting too attached to people. She'd been hurt before, she wasn't going to let it happen again.  
Her mom had left when she was six, leaving her in the care of her dad and three older brothers, but she never allowed herself to feel that loss again. She refused to feel that loss again. Even now, sure she missed Mac, Stella, Flack and even Hawkes, but she could get over it. But it was Danny. She couldn't just forget him.

He was mad at her, she knew it. She didn't talk to him about her decision, or non-decision. She didn't want to drag him into it. She wanted him to be able to truthfully say "I didn't know anything. I had nothing to do with it. This was all Aiden's doing." He thought she didn't trust him. If he would just pick up the damn phone he'd know that wasn't the case. He'd know she trusted him with her life and more.

X

'Aiden' flashed on the screen. He had to stop himself from automatically clicking 'answer'. He forced himself to remember why he was screening her calls. She wouldn't need to call him if she hadn't have gone. She would be at the scene with him.  
He brought his thumb to 'cancel'. A million regrets racked through him in an instant.

"Who was that?" Hawkes asked.

"...Girlfriend" he lied. He knew that would have been easier to explain away, especially with his apparent 'Ladies Man' reputation. To say it was Aiden would have caused a barrage of questions, even from Hawkes. 'Where's she working now?' 'How is she?' 'Where is she?' He sighed and put the phone back in his pocket.

X

This was ridiculous. He wasn't going to call; he was too stubborn and proud of his-damn-self. Aiden needed to get proactive. She picked up the receiver for the fifth (she thought) time, and dialled a similarly familiar number.

"_Flack._"

"Hey, it's Aiden."

"_Hey! How're you?_"

"I'm doing okay. Listen, I need a favor."

"_Anything._"

"Danny still hasn't talked to me since I… left and it's driving me crazy. I've got a plan but I need you to give me a shout when Danny leaves for the night. Can you do that?"

"_Of course. I'll ring you when he pulls an Elvis and leaves the building._"

"Thanks. Don't tell him, alright?"

"_I'm not stupid, Aid. So when are you comin' to Sullivan's? We all miss you._"

"Soon, I promise."

X

"That's it. I'm out." Danny mentioned, throwing his gloves into a new evidence bag.

"Plans with the girlfriend?" Hawkes enquired, with a smirk.

"Not tonight." he smiled, weakly. Memories of that phone call, and all the other ones, flooding back. "See ya tomorrow."

He grabbed his bag from his locker and nodded a goodbye to Flack on his way out. Flack watched him close the doors behind him and curse at a cabbie who nearly ran into him as he crossed the street. Satisfied, he put in his call to Aiden.

"The King is dead."

_"What?"_

"Elvis has left the building."

_"Flack? Is that you? What are you talkin' about?"_

"Danny just left."

_"Why didn't you just say that!"_

"I did!"

X

Danny let himself into his apartment, closing the door as Mrs. Nubert from across the hall tried to call out to him. He wasn't going to check the fire escape again, when he knew damn well that she kept opening it herself so she could have a cigarette out the window. He dropped his keys into the dish and draped his jacket over the sofa, noticing the flashing '2' on his answer machine. He hesitantly clicked for them, loosening his tie as he walked to his bedroom.

_"This is a call for Initari Kashinga. Your books are ready for pick-up. Come by after 10am. Thank you."_

"I really need to get a new number." He mumbled to himself, not the first time his number had been called by mistaken. The second message was the sound of a phone being hung up. "Stupid kids." He congratulated himself on being away from home for over 7 hours and not getting one call that was directed for him.  
The phone began to ring. He decided to let the machine get it, while he pulled on his jeans and a tee.

"Danny, it's me again. I'm going to keep calling y'know. And you can screen and ignore and erase my calls as much as you want… or you can open your door, let me in and talk this out. It's up to-" Aiden paused as the door swung open, "-you. Hi" she clicked her phone shut with her other hand.

"Hi" he said. He wasn't quite sure what to do, but he finally moved to the side and let her in.

"How are you?" she asked, fully aware of the elephant in the room as she walked a few steps and turned to face him.

"Good. How are you?"

"Good." she nodded her head for a bit, deciding what to say next. Danny scanned the room, internally berating himself for letting his relationship with Aiden get this bad. She breathed an exasperated sigh, "Listen, Danny, I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to lose my job _and _lose you."

"You wouldn't have lost your job if you'd have talked to me."

"I didn't want to bring you into that."

"It wasn't your choice to 'bring' me into it! I would have helped you! I would have gone through the evidence and helped you nail the sonovabitch!"

"I didn't know what I was doing until I decided not to, I know that doesn't make any sense, but its the truth."

"This whole thing doesn't make any sense! _You not being there every morning_ doesn't make any sense!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. I just know that you apparently don't think I would have had your back with this."

"You can talk! You shut everyone out with the Officer Minhas shooting. You defied Mac, you ignored me and you blew up at Flack! This is just the same, Danny, except I screwed up worse and I lost everything. Alls I want is for you to forgive me, like I forgave you"

Danny stared at her, before stalking off to the kitchen.

"Danny, where are you going?" Aiden mentally scolded him for being a petulant child, when he came back with two beers, handing one to her. "What's this?"

"Me forgiving you."

They clinked the bottles and drank the necks.

"You want to grab some Chinese? Catch up?" Danny offered.

"I could go for some Chinese" Aiden smirked, her head cocked to the side.

_...tbc..._


End file.
